The invention relates to an electrical switch comprising a slide which is mounted for displacement in a housing and is movable between two end positions by means of an operating member and carries at least one contact bridge bridging a pair of fixed contacts.
Switches of this kind are known in most various designs, mostly in the form of button-operated devices. As a rule, they comprise two contact bridges which are spaced apart from each other in the direction of displacement of the slide and, if two-pole make or break contacts are concerned, move into their make or break positions conjointly. It is also conceivable to break one circuit and simultaneously close another, i.e. to design the switch as a throw-over switch.
Since such switches are frequently employed in electrically operated hand tools, rugged construction and miniaturization are particularly appreciated. This leads to relatively small contact clearances and, as a rule, small-size contact bridges.